Fred's Little Angel A Fred Weasley Love Story
by GingersKitty08
Summary: about a girl that is disowned and the Weasleys, who take her in. horrible summary... bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

As I jumped onto the Hogwarts Express, for the very first time, I was so excited. I was finally going to Hogwarts! I had heard all about it from my family, who were, of course, all Slytherins (except Sirius, of course).

I searched for an empty compartment, but didn't find one. If I didn't find one soon, I'd probably get in trouble. I saw a couple of tall, red-haired boys in a compartment not too far away. They looked nice, so I sat with them.

When they introduced themselves (Fred and George Weasley) they mentioned that they were from a large family. I told them that I had too.

"By the way," I said, "My name's Angelica Black."

They had strange looks on their faces when I mentioned my last name. I then realized that some people think differently about you because of your last name.

"What's wrong with being a Black?" I asked.

The one on the left, (Fred, I think) replied, "Nothing's WRONG with it," he said slowly, "it's just that..."  
"They're all Slytherins!" George finished.  
"Is that bad?" I asked, nervously twisting my long, auburn hair around my finger, my hazel eyes widened when their reply was:  
"Not just bad," Fred said,  
"It's TERRIBLE!"  
"You'll probably end up in Slytherin, like the rest of your lot." Fred said.  
"Pity," George replied, "such a sweet kid."  
"Too bad some nice,"  
"Rather handsome,"  
"Red-heads couldn't tell her the secret." Fred finished.

"What secret!" I practically screamed at them, twisting my hair even more nervously.

"How not to get in Slytherin of course!" they replied in unison.

"Okay," I said, "How do I NOT get into Slytherin?"

"Well," Fred started  
"Here's what you do."  
"You hope,"  
"And PRAY if you must..."  
"That the Sorting Hat"  
"That's the thing that tells you which house you're in.."  
"Doesn't put you in Slytherin."  
"Instead..."  
"Think brave"  
"Corageous"  
"THINK GRYFFINDOR!" they both yelled.

"So, if I do that," I tried to reason it all out, "this hat, of sorts, will put me into Gryffindor?"

They grinned like mad people as I asked them this.

"Is that the house you're in?" I asked, realizing that it must be.

"Yes!"  
"We're proud Gryffindor-ians!"  
"Then I'd be just like Sirius!" I gasped as I came to the sad realization.

"What's wrong?"  
"Second thoughts?"

"My mummy disowned my big brother for being in Gryffindor!" I began to cry as I said this.

Fred came to sit on my right, George on my left, and put their arms on my shoulders and Fred said, "I'm sure it'll all work out. You'll see."

I leaned over on Fred's shoulder, and cried until I didn't have any tears left, and took a nap. About twenty minutes later, Fred woke me up, "Angel, wake up!"

"Who's Angel?" I asked, very confused.

"Oh, sorry!" Fred replied. "I was going to ask if we could call you that,"  
"You don't look much like an 'Angelica'."  
"Or a 'Serenity' either."

"It's fine." I replied.

"Well, Angel," Fred said, "You need to get up!"  
"We're almost there!" George said.


	2. Chapter 2

After being sorted into Gryffindor (who knows how that happened... maybe the twins's advice worked!), I was confused as to where I was supposed to go. Apparently, all the other first years were too.

Fred and George coolly walked towards me, and said as they came, "So, you took our advice! Good for you!"

I asked them if they could help me find my way. Fred asked, "Where to, my lady?" as they both linked arms with me.  
"The gryffindor dormitories?" George asked as we walked away from the frightened first years.  
"Or, perhaps, the Owelry?"  
"The classrooms?"  
"The dungeons?  
"Or..."  
"The Forbidden Forest?" they asked in unison.

"Umm... the Gryffindor common room would help a bit." I said, unsure of what all the others were, "Then maybe once I know where my dormitory is, we can explore?"

"Grand idea, my dear." George said, following in the gentlemanly tone that Fred had set a moment ago. "Shall we?" Fred asked.

"Of course!" I laughed and linked arms with George, but held Fred's hand, as he had already grabbed it.

We walked rather quickly to the Common Room, and I learned that all of the pictures were very kind. All except one, who kept insisting that there was some sort of mischief about. The twins ignored him, so I did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of classes was so exciting. The only problem was, Fred and George had forgotten to tell me, or show me, which classes I was in and which was which! I decided to go along with Fred, since he knew most about the school, and he said to ask him anything about anything I needed.

I realised that it was a bad idea as soon as I walked into the classroom. My reasons? It was in the dungeons (I'm a bit scared of those) and there weren't any first-years around.

Thankfully, a nice girl, Alice, asked the professor (Snape, I think) if she could show me to my classes, since I obviously had no idea where I was going.

On the way to Charms, Alice asked why I was going into Potions, when first years NEVER had potions first. I explained, "I was confused, and alot of people were going that way, so I guess we all had the same class."

Alice laughed a bit, then replied, "That was a good idea, but you should've asked where everyone was going first."

I then realized that Alice was going to be walking me to class quite a bit, as I seem to get lost ALOT of the time.

I asked her if she could help me to ALL of my classes. She said, "I'll try, and if I can't get you to one, I'll try to get someone else to, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Up to Christmas, school was great! I had a "crush" Alice said, on Fred. Most of my new friends were staying for Christmas, but I was going home!

Sirius, my only other family member in Gryffindor, was in hiding or something, so I couldn't tell him the good news.

Mummy asked, "So Angelica, how is Hogwarts?"

"It's wonderful!" I replied, "And guess what!"

"What is it?" she asked, excited for me.

"I've made a TON of friends, and guess which house I'm in!" I said, my already huge grin grew three inches wider when I said this.

"Why, you're in Slytherin," Mummy said, "Right, dear?"

"No," I said, "Guess again!"

"You're a smart little girl." she said, only having half the smile she had before, "Ravenclaw?"

"Getting closer!" I replied, getting nervous about it all of a sudden. Her smile kept shrinking.

"I know," she said, "It's Hufflepuff, since your so sweet, right darling?"

"No, mummy..." I said, slowly, "I'm in Gryffindor."

She screamed when I had finished. Kreacher, our house-elf, and everyone else came running in.

"What is it, Mistress?" Kreacher was the first there, so he got the 'pleasure' of asking.

"My dearest little Angel," she said, speaking very slowly, "Is in..."

"In what?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"She's in Gryffindor!" she wailed, and fainted shortly after.

Even my cousin Draco (the youngest child in our family) knew how "horrid" this was.

When mummy woke an hour later, she yelled at Kreacher to pack my things and take me somewhere. He seemed to know the perfect place for me as he grabbed my small green and black suitcase and my hand (almost like I was some sort of horrible animal that might give him some kind of disease) and disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Kreacher took my hand and disapparated straight to "the Burrow" (I learned the name of it later on) and left me on the porch, and left me there... alone... in the snow. It seemed like it would fall apart if I knocked on the door. I sat there on my small black and green suitcase, and waited. For what? I didn't know... Maybe Mummy or Uncle Lucius, or even Kreacher to come back and take me home. Maybe for someone to open the door and bring me inside. Maybe nothing... I didn't know.

A little while later (which felt like hours and hours later) someone opened the door, and they seemed like a blur through the snow.

"Look, Arthur!" a surprised woman's voice said, "It's a little girl!"

I tried to stand up and walk to the door, but as soon as I stood, I realized that the cold had made my whole body numb, and I fell.

I woke about an hour later, in a large living room, I supposed, surrounded by rather tall, red-haired boys. I recognized a few faces, but one particular one, or two I guess, stood out.

"Angel?" a very familiar voice said. "I KNEW she looked familiar!" said a very similar voice.

I looked up, and saw two, very upside down (since they were standing behind me) faces, belonging to Fred and George Weasley. I wondered if this was their house, and their family.

"Mum," he said, as he walked towards the lady that helped me inside (I guess), and asked, "What's she doing here?"

"Well," she said, "I was going out to de-gnome the garden, though I asked you and George to do that a few hours ago."

"Sorry mum." They both said.

"Any way," she continued, "I opened the front door, and there she was, sitting on her little suitcase in the yard. At first, I thought I was going crazy, seeing little Angels in my yard."

"Well, you're close, mum," Fred said, "Her name's Angel... well Angelica Black."

"Let her tell us, Fred." a kind looking man said, "But first, we'll introduce ourselves. Hello," he said to me, "I'm Arthur Weasley."

The kind woman spoke next, "I'm Molly."

The next was very tall, and had longish red hair, "Bill."

The one standing next to him was a bit shorter, also with red hair, "Charlie."

A shorter, curly-haired boy said, "I'm Percy."

"You know me and George already." Fred said.

"This is our little sister, Ginny." George said and he motioned to the only other girl in the room.  
"And the other one,"  
"Another brother of course,"  
"Is upstairs."  
"His name's Ron."

"Now what is your name, dear?" Molly asked.

"My name is Angelica Serenity Black. I'm Sirius Black's little sister." I said, to none of them in particular.

"Oh dear." Molly said.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked me.

"I don't know." I said quietly, and started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." I replied, beginning to cry. "Mummy was fine until I told her I was in Gryffindor. Kreacher, our house-elf, brought me here, so I waited outside for something to happen."

"Something like...?" Fred tried to get me to continue. By this time, it was just me, the twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the room.

"Something like Mummy, or Lucius, or Kreacher coming back to get me. Or someone finding me there. Or something like that." I was far from okay, but I had stopped crying.

"So mum," Fred said, so only Molly could hear him, "Can she stay here?"

"I don't see why not." she replied. "Come on, dear," she said to me, "We'll take your things to Ginny's room. I'm sure she won't mind sharing with you."

~FRED'S POV~  
"Mum," I said, "Angel said her brother, Sirius I think, was 'disowned' for being a Gryffindor. Maybe they disowned her too."

"She was disowned?" Mum gasped.

"Why else would her mum've packed EVERYTHING she owns and sent her HERE?" I said.  
"It is a bit obvious mum." George agreed.

"Well, we need to make Ginny's room a bit bigger, add another bed, and make a bit more room in the closet." Mum said.

"No problem!" we replied, and set off to our work.

~END FRED'S POV~

"So, Angel," Ginny said, "We'll be sharing my room, as mum already told you. I hope you'll be comfortable."

"Thanks." I said, as I unpacked my things. "It's a nice room."

I looked around. It was a small-ish, light blue room. When I looked back towards the door, Fred and George were standing there, waiting for us to notice them.

"We need to do something to this room." Fred said,  
"So you have to leave." George finished.

"Okay. Come on, Angel." Ginny said, "I'll show you the rest of the house."

"Okay, Ginny." I replied.

As I walked by, the twins whispered something, but I didn't hear, so I made a mental note to ask them later.


	7. Chapter 7

After one week at the Burrow, I wasn't a 'guest' anymore. Fred and George pranked me at every opprotunity, like they did any of the other Weasleys. Ginny would tell me all the latest gossip and all of her secrets. And Bill and Charlie, when they were home, would check in on me, to make sure Fred/George didn't upset me with their pranks or anything, like the worried older bothers I had grown to see them as.

It was wonderful. On the way back to Hogwarts, Fred and George sat with me. We talked about how much fun I was having at their house.

"You know," Fred said,  
"You'll be spending the summer at our house too." George said.

"Really," I said, "Why?"

"Well," Fred said,  
"Mum found out"  
"As she should've,"  
"That you're mum packed ALL of your things."  
"Everything of yours in her house."  
"And so she talked to Lucius."

"What did she ask him?" I asked.

"Well,"  
"She asked about you."  
"And he said,"  
"'Who is this Angelica you speak of?'"  
"The git!" They both said.

Of course I was upset when I heard this. *So really* I thought, *the only family I have now is Sirius, and the Weasleys.*

I cried a bit, and Fred put his arm around me, while George went to buy me some chocolate from the lady with the candy cart.

"Angel," Fred said, "should I have told you that?"

I guessed that he was asking himself more than he was asking me. But I replied, "Probably not, but I'm glad you did." and I hugged him as he tried to comfort me.

George came back a bit later with his arms full of Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Whips, Every-Flavor Beans, and a bunch of other candies. "Anybody want some candy?" he asked.

Fred and I laughed while I wondered *did he buy everything on the cart?* George dropped half of the stuff and said, "She's not crying? So I missed being part of the comforting? Ugh! I miss everything!"

I smiled as I said, "I can cry again if you want me to."

"Nah," George replied, "I think I'll live."

George split the candy between the three of us, and we enjoyed the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

~Time Warp!~  
~~Beginning of my 3rd year~~

We were on our way to King's Cross Station, and nothing much had happened in the last year. Fred and George had started letting me help with the pranks, we became the "Inseperable Three," and I become an animagus (a cat).

"So..." I began, "what will be our back-to-Hogwarts prank this year?"

"Hmmm..." Fred thought about this for awhile, and before he could answer, George said,  
"We could convince Peeves to help us out, and prank ALL of the Slytherins."

"But HOW?" I asked.

We thought for most of the way to the Hogwarts Express. Most of our pranks had already been used, and it would seem like a weakness for us to use them again.

"How about this," I said, "I could sneak into the Slytherin common room, in animagus form, of course, and, with your help, I could set up about half a dozen fireworks in the staircases to their dormitories. Each firework would have a cat-sized lion, roaring, shoot up the stairs."

"Angel," Fred said, "You are BRILLIANT!"  
"I think I love you this much more." George said, kidding of course, and almost squished me in a hug.

"Okay, George," I said, "I know you love me, now can you let me go?"

"Hmm..." George said, "Should I, Fred?"  
"I'm not so sure..." Fred replied.

"If you don't let me go, one of YOU will have to become an animagus, and do this yourselves!" I said, pretty harsly, I realized a moment later.

"Okay!" they both said, and George practically dropped me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, and laughed.

They realized that I hadn't been serious, and gave me a huge (and by huge, I mean HUGE!) twin-hug.

"I'm sorry!" George said, apologizing for dropping me.

"It's okay, George." I said, while trying to breathe (because the twin-hug was about to break me in half).

When they released me, we had arrived at Hogwarts, and I hurried off to find April, Julie, and Susan (my three best friends, other than Fred and George).


	9. Chapter 9

On my quest to find Julie, April, and Susan, I stumbled across (and by stumble, I mean TRIPPED OVER!) a book. A potions book to be exact. I rummaged through it, to find a name, hoping for a certain blonde-haired Slytherin's name to be found inside, but instead found the best prank I could've wished for.

"FRED!" I yelled as I ran into the Gryffindor common room, "and George." I added when I sat down. "You'll never guess what I found in this book!"

"Hmmm..." George said, "Could it be... I don't know.. a potion by any chance?"

"Hmm.." I said, "NO! It's the BEST prank EVER!"

"By YOUR standards." Fred replied, "Let me take a look at it."  
"Hey!" George said, "Me too!"

They looked over it, for quite some time I might add, and finally said, "This is the best prank EVER!"

"SEE!" I yelled, "I TOLD YOU!"

"Angel, could you be a little quieter?" Ron asked, "I'm trying to focus on this stupid paper that's due tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry." I said, "You need some help?"

"Thanks!" he replied.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled, "RON NEEDS HELP ON HIS CHARMS PAPER!"

"Thanks a TON, Angel." Ron said, very sarcastically, "You know she bothers me!"

"Oops!" I said, giggling a little, and turned back to Fred and George, who were also laughing at their little brother's expence. "So, shall we start gathering supplies?" I asked.

"First thing tomorrow." Fred said, which completely meant, yea, as soon as everyone else goes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The brilliant plans I found went hand-in-hand with the original plan, with a few Weasley modifications, of course.

Our rockets with cat-sized lions would also (when exploding) yell our names, in mer-mish (or whatever mermaid language is called). Brilliant no?

I'm still wondering who came up with this!

"You guys ready?" I asked the twins, rockets in hand.

"Yep." they replied, with matching grins the size of Montana (if that's possible...).

I changed into animagus form (a small, grey tabby cat), and Fred whispered the password to the Slytherin common room door.

When it opened, I grabbed one of the rockets (which was WAY too much for my animagus to carry, but I managed), and slipped in, while the twins found a way to prop open the door, so they wouldn't have to keep saying the password.

When we finally finished, I changed back into me (covered by a blanket of course).

"Let's get back to our OWN common room, and get to bed, okay guys?" I said.

"Sure thing," Fred said.  
"We've got to hurry, I spy Filch on his way here!" George said, looking closely at the Maurader's Map.

Early the next morning, we snuck down to the Slytherin common room door, to set off the rockets and hear the Slytherins freak out!

To our surprise, Snape had come in for an early-morning dormitory check (since SOME naughty Slytherins had been sneaking into the wrong dormitories). So, of course, it was detention for us.  
_I think I hate Snape more AFTER detention then I EVER could before it. Detention with Snape involves organizing his potions, as well as polishing the cauldrons and re-organizing the closet in the back, with all the ingredients in it.

It's a good thing Snape left the room before we re-organized, or he would've noticed us sneaking things into our pockets.

I had looked up a potion during lunch, so we could get some ingredients for it during detention with Snape.

We were going to make Veritaserum (truth potion!).

"One day," I started, "Snape will realize that it's US sneaking ingredients from his closet, and he'll ban us from detention."

"Or at least detention with HIM." George said.

"Or," Fred said, "he'll find out, and give us MORE detention with him."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, looking up from the potions book. I was trying to memorize how to make the veritaserum.

"Maybe he enjoys our silly pranks?" George asked.

"Maybe..." I said, "But why would he let us KNOW he liked our pranks?"

I already had plans for the veritaserum, but I just added another victim to our list... Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

"This prank," I began, "requires complete concentration."

"Why?" Fred asked.  
"Yea," George added, "We're only going to slip Snape some veritaserum and ask him silly questions and post them on every spare inch of wall we can find."

"Exactly," I said, "wouldn't he remember if WE asked him the questions?"

"Oh." the twins said.  
"Then how are we going to do it, oh Queen of all that is Pranks?" Fred asked.

"Simple." I said, "We disguise ourselves."

"You're not suggesting..." George started.

"Yes." I said, "Polyjuice Potion."

If you don't know how Polyjuice Potion works, it changes your appearance to whoever's DNA you put into it. It feels like your body is melting, you're going to throw up, and being stabbed with a hundred needles all at the same time. Luckily, I didn't have to use it, it was poor Fred being tortured today.

"Here," I said, "it's done. Drink it."

"Do I have to?" Fred asked, putting on his best 'pity me/puppy dog' face.

"Yes." I said, "Now drink it before he comes this way!"

"Fine!" Fred said, as he put it up to his lips.

As soon as he finished drinking it, he dropped the glass (which was only plastic, so it didn't break), and it seemed like forever before his face finally lost its last few freckles, and his hair lost its orangey-red-ness.

Before us stood Professor Dumbledore. In student's robes.

I grinned as I pulled out the pair of the real Dumbledore's robes that he had let us borrow.

Thankfully, he was very kind in letting us pull out a few of his hairs and borrowing a pair of his half-moon spectacles and robes.

"Here you go, Professor." I said, very sarcastically.

"Well," Fred (as Dumbledore) said, "Now I know what it feels like to be old. And I NEVER want to get this old."

"Maybe you won't." George said, "Now get over there, and slip him the potion!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, Professor Snape!" Dumbledore (who was really Fred) said, "May I join you for a cup of pumpkin juice?"

I was surprised at Fred's performance as Dumbledore. Maybe having the Professor's things with him helped, but even so, he's a natural!

"Of course, headmaster." Snape replied.

"Let me get it for you, Severus." Dumbledore said.

I didn't see him slip the veritaserum in his drink, but I assumed that was so Snape wouldn't see it etiher.

After Snape had drunk quite a lot of pumpkin juice (with veritaserum), Dumbledore asked him, "So, Snape, do you have any embarassing hobbies?"

"I collect the 'My Little Doxie' dolls, and I dance and sing to showtunes when nobody is watching." Snape replied, quite monotone (like he usually is, but more so, because of the potion).

*This is great!* I thought *just the kind of dirt we need!*

~Don't you feel a bit guilty though?~

*Who are you?*

~I'm your conscience.~

*Impossible! I have no conscience.*

~Well, now you do, get used to it!~

*Ugh!*

After an hour of arguing with myself and writing down the questions and Snape's answers, the veritaserum began to wear off, and we left Snape to wonder what had went on during his time with Dumbledore.

"Brilliant performance, Fred!" I told the Dumbledore-ish person in front of me. It was a good thing we left when we did, or Snape would have seen a shrinking Dumbledore with red hair.

"But, I'm George!" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, Angel! Can't you tell us apart when I'm me and George is Dumbledore?" George said.

"I think I've either fallen into an alternate universe, or you're both just puppets in the puppet chaos that is my brain."

"Woah," Dumble-Fred said, "too deep for my Freddish brain, right George?"

"I"m with you!" George said.


	13. Chapter 13

After our trip deep into the personal life of Snape, we posted the lists of Snape's hobbies, dreams, and goals that we knew would never happen.

~Feeling guilty now?~

*Why would I?*

~Seeing all of those kids making fun of him.~

*It was my problem until we posted the lists. Now, it's Snape's problem.*

"AUGH!" I yelled, "Feeling... so... GUILTY!"

"Why?" the twins asked me.

"It was MY idea to do this to him and the GUILT is slowly eating away at my BRAIN!"

I didn't notice, but they both had evil smirks on their faces, which meant that they had a purely evil idea.

"Well, having your brain eaten by guilt looks like it's making you a bit dehydrated." George said.

"Yes," Fred agreed, "Here, have a drink."

Apparently, I drank the rest of the vial of veritaserum.

They now had three or four hours to ask me all the embarassing things that I know they would.

"Ugh." I sat up, then noticing that I had a rather hangover-ish headache. "What happened yesterday?"

I then realized that I had fallen asleep across Fred and George's laps. On the couch. In the common room.

"Read it!" Fred said. Looking rather guilty, if I may say so.

"We gave you the veritaserum and asked you questions. Then we felt kinda guilty and let you sleep the rest of it off." George said.

"We're sorry." they both said.

I started reading the paper.

_What is your full name?_

Angelica Serenity Black

_What house are you in?_

Gryffindor

_What do you think of Fred?_

He's Fred-a-licious

_What do you think of George?_

He's George-ous

_Who do you have a crush on?_

Bill Weasley

_What color underwear are you wearing?_

Black

_What kind of animagus are you?_

A grey tabby kitten

_Are you romantically in love with a techer?_

No

_Do you like horses?_

Yes

_Who do you like better, Fred or George?_

Fred

_What is your favorite color?_

Black

_Do you have any secret powers?_

I'm an illegal animagus

_Is that all?_

Yes

_What kind of underwear do you like to wear?_

Thong

"You asked me that?" I was sooooo embarassed, but also kinda mad.

"Well, yes." Fred said, "But we just wanted to know what we should get you for Christmas!"

"LIAR!" I turned into a kitten, and ran away to hide from anyone else they had let read the questions and my answers.

Freds POV

"We really need to learn how to do that?" I said.

"Do what?" George asked me. Sometimes, my brother is so dense.

"Become animaguses." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

"WHAT?"

"We just asked you a question!" Fred said.

"Yeah, chill!" George added.

"But, you asked me to teach you how to become animagus?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they said.

This was going to be tough.

~Much MUCH Later~

"You guys are so cute!" I was standing in front of two rather large, but still adorable, reddish-gold golden retrievers.

Fred and George had (finally) got the hang of being animaguses.

"Aren't we?" Fred said.

"Uh, Fred..." I said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Remember to keep a set of clothes nearby." I said, looking away.

Never forget that when in animagus form, you have no clothes, so when you change back, still no clothes.

"So," Fred began, "Who shall we prank first?"

"NO!" I said, "No pranking in animagus form until you perfect it!"

"Buy WHY?" the twins whined.

"Stop being whiney!" I said, "As soon as you get complete control, (like me) you can prank again."

"You think YOU have complete control?" Fred said, laughing, "Last week I saw you change accidentaly."

"Well," I mumbled, "I do have occasional problems."

"Yeah," George said, "Occasionally."


	15. Chapter 15

"Since when did YOU become the authority on when people are ready to prank?" Fred asked.

"Well," I replied, "Since I became an animagus before you!"

"Yeah," George said, "That's a REAL good reason."

"Shut up and do what I say!" I said. I was getting quite tired of them asking stupid questions... or questions I thought were stupid.

"Look, if you want to prank, and you get caught, fine. But I'm not going to bail you out of detention if you do." I said.

"Well?" I asked.

"It went great." Fred said, "We got in, got out, and no trouble at all."

Snape was walking down the hall straight at us, and stopped when we got close enough to hear him.

"Are you ready for your double detentions today, Weasley?"

"Ummm..."

"Good." he said, and continued down the hall, smirking.

"I thought you didn't get caught." I said.

"Well, you'd have been mad if we told you." George said.

"Well, I'm not helping you out." I said.

Then the puppy-dog faces attacked.

I was beginning to regret becoming friends with Fred and George... or teaching them how to become Animaguses... either way, I was helping them get out of detention, and I got caught.

"Miss Black." Snape said, in his 'oh so superior' tone, "You'll be having detention with Professor McGonnagal. Fred, you'll be with Mister Filch, and George will continue in detention with me."

"But, you can't separate them!" I said, forgetting that this wasn't just in my head.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it, won't you." he said, "Detention will be from 7 until, well, whenever we decide to excuse you."

Detention with McGonnagal isn't horrible.

I just had to re-organize everything in her office. Not student files or anything (darn!), but just everything that was cluttering her cupboards and her desk.

The only thing was, her sitting there in her chair, in animagus form is kinda creepy.

It's like she knows, but isn't telling.

~Fred's POV~

Detention with Filch.

He's creepy by himself. Him sitting there, talking to his creepy cat is worse. Being able to hear everything he's telling her is even worse.

I'm not gonna even think about it!

All I had to do was polish every trophy, floor, window, and statue on the third floor. No problem.

I had to polish them with a toothbrush.

I didn't get out of detention until about 1 in the morning.

I hate Filch, and his creepy cat too.

~George's POV~

Detention with Snape.

I could scream.

I was in there until 12, just organizing his cupboards. Then, he called me back in when I finished.

"You aren't finished yet, Weasley." he said, in that horribly monotone voice of his, "You still need to cut up the ingredients for tomorrow's double potions class. Enough for everyone in the class."

I wanted to punch him, but I refrained.

It was 3 in the morning before I left his creepy classroom.

The entire time I was in there, he was watching me.

CREEPY!


	16. Chapter 16

"Miss Black, and the Misters Weasley," McGonnagal called down the hallway, "may I speak to you."

"Sure, Professor." we all said.

"I know that you are an animagus, Angelica." she said, "And you Weasleys, don't think I don't know about you too."

"How much trouble are we in." Fred sighed.

"None." she said.

"But we just broke so many rules." I said.

"And half of them are the Ministry's rules." George added.

"I know that." she said, "But it is very advanced magic. And just the fact that you all managed it is amazing."

"Well," George said, "Angel is an amazing teacher."

"You taught them?" McGonnagal said, surprised.

"Well, yes," I said, "But I wouldn't have if I had known they'd use it for pranking."

I heard Fred snort.

"Well," McGonnagal said, "It's a bit too late for that. Weasleys, you may leave."

They left, just so they wouldn't get into any more trouble.

"Miss Black." she said, "I would like to know, how did you become an animagus."

"I learned when I was little." I said, "Back when I moved in with the Weasleys. When I wanted to be alone, I'd go hide and transform, then I'd run around their neighborhood."

"When was this?"

"When I was about 12."

"So, just 3 years ago?"

"Yes, Professor." I said, "But back then, I didn't know that I could get into trouble for that."

"Well, it's just a bit too late to turn you in for it." she said, "I'd like to let the Ministry know. About you and the twins. Would you like me to keep this a secret from anyone else?"

"I think the guys would be okay with Dumbledore and the other professors knowing, but otherwise, can it be a secret?" I asked.

"Of course." she said, "We wouldn't want the other students learning anything from the Weasleys."

"This is why I told you not to try the pranking until you got more used to it." I said.

"Well, now the teachers know, and the ghosts were probably warned." Fred said.

"This bites." George said, "Now we can't prank ANYBODY!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, it's not like we CAN'T prank anyone," I said, "we just have to be very careful aout what we do and that nobody sees us."

"But where's the fun in that?" they asked.

"Then no pranking for you." I replied.

"Haven't we been over this before?" Fred asked.

"You got me in trouble the last time, so you have to listen to me now." I said, defiantly.

"Fine." Fred said, "You win this round, but next time..."

"There won't be a next time." I said, "I will ALWAYS win."

"Oh, really?" Fred asked, standing practically nose-to-nose with me, except for the fact that I'm practically a foot shorter than him.

"Yeah, really." I said.

We stood there and glared at each other for a bit, until George said, "Just kiss and get over it. You know you like each other."

Later that day, after Fred tackled George and forced him to take it back, I made my way to the kitchens in animagus form. When I arrived, I noticed a large, red-orange dog sitting at a table.

After venturing down here the first time, I learned to keep a set of clothes behind a curtain. Obviously the twins didn't think about that.

"Hey." I said, "Come for a midnight snack?"

The dog ran behind a curtain, and I heard George say, "How did you get down here without someone seeing you?"

"Animagus... duh!" I replied.

"So where did you get the clothes from?"

"Where I always do, right behind the curtain you're standing in."

"So hiding clothes would be a good thing?"

Fred growled loudly as he realized that someone had stolen the clothes he had hidden.

The house-elves wouldn't bring a DOG any food.

"YOU said it was a good idea!" Fred yelled.

"That was BEFORE Angel stole your clothes!"

"Who's talking about me?" I asked as I came in the room.

"Fred's mad."

"About what?" I asked, "Oh. That. You found out? I ONLY TOOK ONE!"

"What?" Fred asked, "We're talking about you stealing my clothes."

"Oh, well, I kinda snuck ONE! box of the puking pastilles and..."

"You didn't!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes..." I said.

"You pranked Dumbledore!" George yelled.

"No!" Fred and I said, "Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Well, that was awkward." George said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two have been twin-ning without me."


	18. Chapter 18

"Fred, twin-ning without George?" I said, "Never."

"Yeah," Fred said, "No offense, Angel, but George is the only twin for me."

"Picking favorites?" I said, "Fred, what is wrong you do!"

"Yeah, Fred." George replied, "We all know Angel's your favorite!"

"All who?" I asked, "Cuz I sure didn't know that!"

"Everybody with eyes." George said.

~Fred's POV~

"What are you DOING!" I whisper-yelled at George.

"Trying to let Angel know that you fancy her!" George replied.

"Only I don't!" I said, just a bit too loud.

"What are you griping about now, Fred?" Angel asked.

"Sorry." I replied, "This is strictly twin business."

"And I'm an honorary twin." she said, smartly, "So spill, what were you talking about?"

~Angel's POV~

I had a feeling that Fred and George weren't going to tell me what they were really talking about.

"Fine," George said, "We're planning your Christmas present."

"Happy?" Fred asked.

"No," I replied, "What are your ideas?"

"Nope. Not telling!" George said.

~FF to that Christmas~

"Alright everyone, eat some breakfast before you open ANYTHING!" Mama Molly yelled to the masses of people at the house.

Harry and Hermione had come to visit Ron, I was there with Fred and George (obviously, cuz I kinda live there), Ginny was all over Harry, Percy was sitting in the corner with a rather large book, and Bill and Charlie had come to visit.

"Well, we're not hungry." George said.

"To the presents!" Fred yelled.

"NO!" Molly yelled, "You will eat!"

Everyone sat down and started eating to please her.

When we had all finished, we made our way to the MASSIVE Christmas tree.

Mister Weasley was the first to open a gift. He chose mine.

"Here you go." I said, "Sorry it's so poorly wrapped. Fred helped."

He lauged a bit, and smiled broadly at what I had given him. "A rubber duck. Thank you, Angel."

The gift opening went on for quite awhile.

I had recieved a set of antique earrings from Molly and Arthur, a necklace that went very well with it from Bill, a miniature dragon from Charlie (non fire-breathing, of course), a book from Percy ("Pride and Prejudice." he had said, "By that muggle author you like, I think."), Chocolate from Ron (he got a big hug for that one, cuz Fred had rationed all my chocolate), hair stuff from Ginny, another book from Hermione (The Lord of the Rings), and a poster of the Veronicas ("Because I heard you liked them." she said.).

"Thanks everyone!" I said before running upstairs to change out of my pajamas.

"Did you notice something?" Fred asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"No presents from us perhaps?" George asked.

*goodie, this ought to be fun*

After much prompting (my threatening to take away their gifts (a broom-care kit, some chocolate, and a muggle prank book each) they each got out a small, well-wrapped gift.

"Open mine first!" George said.

"Okay." I said. I opened it and saw a small bottle of Love Spell perfume (A/N if you don't have it, buy some, it's great!).

"You don't like it?" George said, "And I got Ginny's opinion and everything."

"No, I like it," I said, "I was just expecting a prank."

"That's what I'M here for." Fred replied.

I opened his present and immediately turned right red.

Glowing (yes, GLOWING) back at me was a NEON PINK with black lace, THONG.

"Look!" Fred said, "The kitty is blushing."

Apparently, when I get really upset or embarassed, I transform.

What a GREAT holiday.


	19. Chapter 19

"I am sixteen years old Fred." I yelled, "I will NOT be embarrased about this!"

"So why don't you show us that you ARE wearing my gift?" he replied.

"You are a perv." I said, "A nasty, gross-minded perv!"

"Nah, I just like to prove that I can still embarass you." he said.

"Jerk! BILL!" I ran downstairs yelling, "I need to talk to you!"

"Yes?" he said, "I'm right here, there's no need to yell."

"Sorry." I said, "I think you need to ask Fred what he got me for Christmas."

"Why, did he forget again?" Bill asked.

"No, I just think you have a right to know that your little brother is a pervert." I said.

"FRED!" he yelled running up to the twins' room, "What did you do to scar Angel for life?"

~FF to 7th Year~

"That lady is EVIL!" I said, "Who would force a kid to write 'lines' when they knew it was going to do to their hand?"

"An evil toad-woman." Fred said.  
"That's a pretty accurate description, Fred." George said.

"So who all has she tortured today?" I asked.

"Well, Harry obviously." Fred said, "then there was that Seamus kid, and some first-year."

"She does this to the first-years!" I yelled.

"Well, yeah." George said, "We told a couple of first years how to make the scars stop hurting."

"Was that some kind of prank?" I asked, "So their hands would hurt worse?"

"No, we'd never do that." Fred said, unusually serious, "That would get us even MORE of those horrible 'lines'."

"Miss Black." I heard the sickly sweet voice call, "I will be seeing you in my office today. Five o'clock."

"What did you get into trouble for?" Fred asked.

"Yelling at her when she gave the punishment to a first year." I replied.

"You tried to stop her, or just tried to get on her nerves?" George asked.

"Tried to stop her." I said.

"You will write, 'I will not interfere in a teacher's business.' until the message sinks in."

The first line hurt HORRIBLY, the next two lines ensured that I'd remember this kind of pain forever.

After 10 more lines, I almost fainted. After 20 more, I did.

When I woke up she said, "You must keep writing."

So I did. After about 5 lines she dismissed me, probably because I had run out of blood to write with.

As soon as I reached the moving stairs, I melted down. The pain when I was writing was NOTHING compared to this.

I started to cry, but kept walking until I got into the common room. I sat down in the doorway.

"Angel?" Fred asked, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." my voice was really shaky.

Apparently, that was all Fred needed to hear.

He immediately walked over, took my right hand and led me over to the couch. He sat down, and pulled me onto his lap.

"I was going to suggest this later, but now seems a lot better." he said, "George and I are planning on leaving. Will you come with me?"

I nodded furiously. Words could not express how much I wanted to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

We left, on brooms (I, being scared of heights, had oodles of fun) that spouted fireworks out the tail.

The escape was great, but where would we stay? Mama Weasley wouldn't be too happy that we had dropped out.

"She sounds absolutely HORRID." she said, surprising us all, "I completely understand why you left, though I wish you hadn't."

Fred was excited. Apparently, us leaving was only the beginning of a bigger Anti-Umbridge movement. A few other students (Ashley Watson (my best not-guy friend) included) fled after she banned most of the fun.

"How are you?" I asked her when she arrived at the Burrow.

"Not too good." She said, "My parents didn't care that we were being punished like we were, they would've had me stay and be tortured."

"You could stay with us if you like." Fred said, "We have an extra room or two until summer."

"Nah." she said, "I'd better get used to living on my own."

"Well, pop over if you need anything." Molly said, "Any time is fine."

~FF 1 year~

"No offense to you guys, but staying here is BORING!" I said, "Even if your prank business IS thriving, it's no fun if you can't be the pranksters."

"Yeah." Fred said, "Remember when we pranked Peeves?"

"Oh what a GLORIOUS day that was." George said. "He didn't get away fast enough."

"Do we have a copy of Colin's picture." I asked, "I'd LOVE to see it again."

The picture was of Peeves the poltergeist after I had used one of my bad hairdo charms on him. Hello neon pink mullet!

Colin got his camera up just in time to take a picture for us.

"Poor Peeves." I said, "He never saw that coming."

"What about when we pranked Snape?" George asked.

"Veritaserum, or shampoo?"

"Shampoo." George said.

"George, you should've known better than to wash your hair during potions class." I said.

"Well his hair looked cleaner the next day!" he replied, "So technically it was a 'subliminal message'."

"What was the message?" Fred asked.

"I'm so sexy, I can wash my hair ANYWHERE!" I said.

"So, George is the sexy twin?" Fred asked.

"Cool!" George said, "So what does that make Fred?"

"A Fred-dy bear?" I suggested.

Georged laughed so hard, I thought he was going to wet his pants.


	21. Chapter 21

"Fred," I said, "If you're going to fight, I'm going too."

"But, Angel." he said, "You can't."

"And WHY NOT!" I yelled, "I can do whatever I want to!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" he yelled back.

"WHY NOT!" I screamed in his face, "I AM MY OWN PERSON, I CAN DO ANYHING I WANT!"

"YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO RISK YOUR LIFE JUST BECAUSE I AM!" he bellowed.

"DON'T YOU START BELLOWING AT ME!" I said, "YOU JUST WANT TO BE A HERO! WELL MAYBE I JUST WANT YOU TO NOT BE!"

"WELL, MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO!" he yelled, "MAYBE I JUST LOVE YOU!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF ME, BUT YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO BE HEROIC!"

"No, Angel." he said, calmly, and much quieter. "I really love you."

"BUT!" I yelled, "Why would you love me..." I whispered.

"Because..." he said, "I have ever since I first saw you."

"So, you really love me?" I said.

"Yes." he said.

We sat together in silence, holding hands and my forehead resting on his, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" we heard Bill and Charlie yell at us. "LOOK AT THEM!"

"Their first lovers' spat is finally over!" Ron said.

"So they've finally admitted it?" Ginny said. "So what now? Are you two getting married?

The day before the big good vs. evil battle was planned for (and why was it PLANNED? who knows!) a girl arrives at the Burrow, insisting to see Fred.

"Who are you?" I said to her as I reached the front door.

"I'm Mahina. I need to see Fred immediately!" she said.

"How do you know Fred?" I asked, "You don't sound like you're from around here."

"I'm from Australia. But I NEED to talk to him now!" she said, "It's a matter of life or death for him!"

"So, in your crazy world, we're all a part of a best-selling book?" I asked.

"All except you, Angel." Mahina said, "Miss Rowling seems to have skipped over you."

"Ah, okay." I said, "So, Fred is going to get hit with the killing curse on the third floor?"

"Yes. It's all right here." she said, handing us a book called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"So, could we keep this copy?" Fred asked.

"Umm.. well... it's kind of the only copy I own, so..." she said.

"Fred'll pay you for it!" I said.

"WHAT!" Fred yelled.

"All I ask for payment is a picture with George." she said.

"We'll do you one better." I said, "You can go on a date with George, if everything goes well, that is."

"So, it seems that we'll have to make some sort of a replacement Fred." I said.

"You want to replace me?" he said, "That really hurts, Angel!"

"I mean, we'll have someone stand in for you, so YOU don't have to die!" I said.

"Ah, I've got it!" he said, "We'll give Peeves a Polyjuice Potion!"

"Good idea. Only, Polyjuice only works on humans." Mahina and I said, at the same time. We smiled at each other, then looked back to Fred and George.

"Well then!" Fred said. "How about you find someone willing to sacrifice themself for my sake, and we'll use Polyjuice on them!"

"Hey, what about Snape?" Mahina said, "He's totally not worthy of living."

"Well, it has to be voluntary, or it defeats the purpose." I said.

"Draco?" she asked.

"He'd scoff and run." I replied, "Such a coward."

"How about Percy?" she asked, "He seems like a nice person."

"But would he sacrifice himself?" I asked.

"Let's find out!" we said.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Perce?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Angelica?" he said. He always called me by my full first name. That bothered the crud out of me, but right now, that really didn't matter.

"Would you read something for me?" I asked. I had taken the book, and magically re-named all of the characters in it.

"Of course." he said, looking at the book strangely. "But, may I ask, why?"

"It's just something I thought you'd enjoy." I lied.

"Alright." he said, "I'll start it right away."

Thank goodness for his talent for speed-reading!

"It was a good book. The Jones's reminded me a bit of my own family. That Michael was a horrible person." he said.

"Well, technically, it is about your family." I said, "I changed the names in it. Michael is you."

"What?" he said, "So I'm that horrible person?"

"I'm sorry, but yes." I said.

"What could I do to make up for all the horrible things I've said and done to my poor brothers?" he asked.

"Well, you know how Gideon died?" I asked.

"With Michael in the third floor hallway of Ambrose's School of Magic. Why?" he asked. "Oh no." he said, suddenly realizing what was going to happen.

"Fred is Gideon, and we need someone to take his place." I said, "My new friend Mahina thinks this would be the perfect chance for you to redeem yourself. You would die a hero to your brothers and a real humanitarian, she said."

"Well, if it will bring some happiness to my brother, then I will gladly do this for him." he said, "But I have to ask you one thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you tell me something?" he asked, "Do you love my brother?"

"Yes." I said, "With all of my heart. That is the only reason I would ever ask you to do this for him."

"Then, would you do something for me?" he asked.

"Anything." I said.

"When I die, tell Penelope that I died so my family would live, and that she should find someone to replace me."

"She could never find someone to replace you." I said, "You have truly, in my eyes anyway, become a hero."

"Thank you." he said, "I will go write her a letter. Could you give it to her?"

"Of course." I said.

"Unbelievable!" Fred said, "He's seriously going to do that for me?"

"Yes." I said, "I think you need to be noticeably nicer to him, but don't mention it to him!"

"Oh, alright!" Fred said.


	23. Chapter 23

"Fred, NOOOOOO!" apparently, George had forgotten that we had left Fred safe at home.

"George..." I said, "It's okay, remember?"

"Oh... yeah..." he said, "Percy..."

Suddenly, during a moment of silence, a flash of green surrounded me.

All I heard was a voice yelling, "ANGEL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then... nothingness...

~Fred's POV~

George, Mum, Dad and Ginny walked into the house. I knew immediately, because I heard them crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Where's Angel?"

"Well," George said, "That's kinda what's wrong..."

"What happened." I said.

"She was hit with a killing curse while Voldemort was parading around with Harry's body." Mum said, "Harry's fine, apparently. But, poor little Angel..."

"Who killed her?" I yelled.

"We think it was Lucius." Ginny said.

"I'll kill him." I said as I ran out the door.

~Angel's POV~

Suddenly, I awoke in a large space, not really a room, more like a large stretch of nothing. I saw what looked like a picture, without a frame. Dumbledore was sitting in a square of light with trees behind him. The closer I walked, the more the trees grew around me.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Well, Miss Black." he said, "It would seem as though you're dead."

"What?" I yelled, "But, Fred... and PERCY! Where is he?"

"Would you rather see him?" he asked, "I can bring him here."

"Where IS here?" I asked.

"It's more or less, a space between life and death." I heard Percy, standing behind me.

"So, what happens now?" I asked, "Should I go into the "death" or "haunt" in life?"

"Well, you could go on to the "better place" or you could go back to "haunt" or, and this is a BIG strech, you could go back "alive"."

~George's POV~

Since Angel's... gone, Fred and I have acquired more girly junk then we would ever really need.

So we packed it up.

Right as we were about to leave with it, to give it all to Ginny, we heard someone else in the apartment.

"What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Angel?" Fred asked, "Where are you?"

"Over here." she said, plainly. "I'm right in front of you."

"Why can't I see you?" Fred asked, "Are you a ghost?"

"No." she said, suddenly there, "Harry left his invisibility cloak with Dumbledore."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, when I "died" I went to this place Percy explained as "between life and death"." She said, "I could die completely, come back as a ghost, or come back to life, but the last one would be extremely painful."

"Why?" we asked her.

"Well, I'm technically two people." she said.

"What?" I asked, "I'm confused."

"Me too." Fred said, "Please explain?"

"Well, George," she said, "you're going to be an UNCLE!"

~Angel's POV~

"You're going to be an UNCLE!"

Man, you should've been there, George started jumping all over the place, yelling "I'm going to be an UNCLE! AWESOME!"

And poor, poor Fred looked so confused. "But, we... and... I'm going to be a dad?"

Best day EVER... despite the dying part.


	24. Chapter 24

So apparently, when Fred went to kill Lucius, he was already dead, and chose to "haunt" Draco's mom... so... He and Narcissa were in Albania at the time, and that was too much of a trip for poor little Freddie.

So, as for the here and now... I'm pregnant with Fred's baby, and we're just "happy as clams" as you muggles say. We're planning on getting married... PLANNING... not for sure on the where and whens... but yeah.

"So, dear" Mumma Weasley, "What exactly were you planning?"

"Well, I have it all planned out on Mr. Weasley's muggle computer." I said, "They're ruddy hard to work unless you want it to take forever!"

"You're telling me!" Arthur said, "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Yeah." I said, "I'll explain it later. I need to give Molly the pictures."

"Pictures?" Molly asked, "Muggle pictures. How interesting."

The first was of the most beautiful wedding dress EVER! The second was the shoes I thought went with it, and the next ones were of veils, and wedding boquets (different flowers for every time of year).

"I LOVE the dress, Angel." Ginny said, "It will look soooooo good on you!"

"The shoes go SO nicely with it." George said, in a totally GAY voice, "So when's the wedding darling?"

"I'm hoping soon, cuz otherwise... you know..." I said. I totally hadn't told anyone else that I was pregnant.

"What dear?" Molly asked.

"The dress might not be there after a while, mum!" Ginny said, "We need to get it sized for her now!"

Thank GOD for Ginny Weasley! I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for her. Even after she said it, Mumma Weasley looked at me suspiciously.

After we got the sizings for the dress, we came back to Diagon Alley, to visit Fred at work, but stopped at Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlour. I had a random craving for lime with chocolate sprinkles and caramel sauce.

Mumma Weasley still gave me the weird looks.

I fainted after we went into Gringotts.

I woke up at St. Mungo's. Molly was talking to a Healer.

"So, Angel." she said. She must've been mad, because she never calls me Angel. "When were you planning on telling us that you're going to have a baby?"

"Or that you've got type A blood?" George added. Being stupid, as usual.

"I can take the blame for that." Fred said, "The baby, not the blood. I didn't want her to tell anyone until after the wedding when you were all in a good mood."

So it took ice cream, and some fainting to find out I was pregnant.

So, Fred and I got married, completely in secret, as he was supposed to be dead (when he worked, he posed as George). At our wedding, Ginny asked Harry to marry her, which he was planning on doing later on, but gave her the ring anyway.

So, the baby was born on my birthday, June 12th. Molly was the best mother-in-law through the whole thing.

Fred kinda almost fainted during the birth, and I yelled my head off, so I didn't have a voice afterwards.

It was a girl, so obviously she was going to be just like me... an accomplice in many pranks during her years at Hogwarts.

Did I mention? It was twins. So it was a girl (Haley Noelle) and a boy (Tyler James).

So, a prankster and an accomplice... Fred and I are in sooooooo much trouble when they get older.


End file.
